Alba Romero
"When someone lies, they should not try their luck. Especially if they were almost caught and barely managed to get away with it." - Alba Romero Alba Romero (better known as Lidia Aguilar Dávila) is one of the main characters in Netflix's original series, Cable Girls. She is portrayed by Blanca Suárez. Alba is forced to assume a new identity as Lidia Aguilar when she is falsely accused of murder. She seeks a job at the National Telephone Company, as part of the mission assigned to her by Inspector Beltrán. Alba plays a nice girl Lidia Aguilar, while maintaining her darker and misunderstood underbelly as a con. Early Life Ten years ago, Alba was a young girl headed to Madrid to chase her dreams with her first love, Francisco. They lived in the same village and fell in love. When they arrived at the Madrid train station, her luggage was stolen. When she tried to get her luggage back, she was arrested by policemen. She and Francisco were separated that day when Alba was falsely accused of theft. She then met Victoria, an older con woman who gave her shelter and employed her as a thief, told her not to get emotionally involved with other people, and taught her how to manipulate others. Francisco visited 340 boardinghouses trying to find her, and when he got to Victoria's brothel, Alba's Madam, Victoria, lied to him and said Alba was not there. If not for her, they would have reunited ten years prior to their meeting at the telephone company. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= Season 2 In Chapter 9: The Choice, Six months after Carlos found out that Lidia was Alba, and things had changed at the telephone company. Lidia worked as the assistant of the new director of the company, Sebastián Uribe. However, she was not happy with her position which was part of her deal when selling the plans as her new boss mostly used her to make coffee, among other things. Lidia was struggling to earn the respect of Uribe and to be a true manager rather than a secretary, but apart from that, life at the telephone company was fine. She had big plans for the telephone company, but Carlos, who was angry and hurt, returned back to the company. Carlos' anger toward Lidia had not abated. He declared he was there to get his company back. He stole her idea of phone boxes and presented them to their boss. When Lidia claimed the ideas to be hers, their boss told them both to work on the idea to prove who invented it. Whoever proofed the idea to be theirs would become director of the company. Lidia asked Francisco for help but he hated her for causing him to loose his wife and home and being forced to work in a factory now. He instead offered Carlos his help, trying to gain Lidia’s trust to steal help Carlos beat her. At the New Year's Eve auction, Alba caught Angeles trying to poison Mario. On her way back to her husband, someone bumped into Angeles that caused her to drop her purse. She set down the poisoned drink and picked up her purse; a passing Carlos took it. He was saved from drinking it by Lidia, who bumped into him hard. Mario saw what happened and figured out the drink was poisoned. He dragged Angeles out of the party and up the stairs to the rooftop. There, he proceeded to viciously kick her as she lay on the floor. Marga, Carlota and Lidia came to Angeles' aid and helped fight off Mario when he attacked Angeles. Mario turned his fury on Lidia, grabbed her and strangled her with his hands. Angeles struck him from behind; when he fell, he hit his head hard, and died. In Chapter 10: Pact Àngeles wanted to go to the police and admit she killed Mario but Lidia convinced her not to. She told the girls how horrible prison is and that they should all get rid of the body and keep the incident a secret. They wrapped the body in a tablecloth and carried it to Mario’s car, ignorant of Sara watching them. Later they threw Mario’s body off a bridge. Lidia made a plan for Àngeles: She should take her daughter to the village where her mother lives and claim that the latter is ill if anyone asks questions. When the police questions her she should tell them she went to her mother’s and Mario, who wanted to pick her up, didn’t come. Lidia also stressed how important it was that none of the girls ever talked about how Mario died. She dropped off the girls in the city centre and then pushed Mario’s car of a cliff where she was seen by a homeless man who had slept nearby. When she returned home Francisco was waiting for her and she tearfully asked him to hug her. She thanked him for being so kind to her after all she did to him and acknowledged that he had loved her more than any other person did and she hadn’t even realised it. She even admitted to often thinking about what it would be like if they were still together, if she hadn’t met Carlos. Francisco told her it would be to early to start a relationship again but that he wanted to help her with her project and work together with her to get into the company again. Before he left Lidia gave him the plans for her project and asked him for his opinion. When Lidia went to her room later that night, Marga waited for her, still shocked by the events of the day and unsure if she could keep such an awful secret. Lidia reminded her of Pablo, her grandmother and the wonderful life ahead of her and told her not to risk all this for something that wasn’t her fault. Marga reminded her she was still involved in this situation too and asked if she could stay with Lidia for the night to which the latter agreed. The next day Pablo told Uribe that Mario stole 5000 Pesetas from the company to which Uribe reacted by calling the police and informing all employees about the incident, even though Lidia tried to keep him from doing so. She went to Àngeles to warn her to leave and Àngeles packed her suitcase. When they wanted to leave the apartment Inspector Cuevas, who had just been assigned to the theft case, arrived to interrogate Mario and asked Àngeles some questions instead. Alba realised they could take advantage of the theft as the police believed Mario was on the run with the money. The chicas decide to put something that belonged to Mario on a train to increase this suspicion. The plan was later carried out with the help of Carlota and Sara with the latter dressing up as a man and leaving Mario’s suitcase and hat behind in a train. When Lidia returned to the company she ran into Elisa who blamed her for the time she suffered in the sanatorium because of what happened with Lidia and Francisco. However, as she was also angry at Francisco, she told Lidia that Francisco was betraying her and that she was planning to destroy him first. When Lidia confronted Francisco with this information he lied to her, saying Elisa had lied as she was angry because of his plans to annul the marriage, when in reality it was Elisa who wanted to do that. Francisco then told Lidia he was constantly thinking about her and kissed her. |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= Physical Appearance Alba is a young and attractive woman. With her dark hair, olive skin, and stellar smile, she is known to make heads turn. Alba is almost never seen without her classic red lipstick and her hat. She is usually seen in the uniform of the telephone company. Other than that, she wears a skirt that stops at her knees and a matching shirt. Personality Alba is extremely independent and a fiercely outspoken woman, which is uncommon in these times. She is also seen to be intelligent, and a quick thinker. Alba appears to constantly be guarded, but in reality, has a kind heart and cares about those around her. Further, she is also seen to be determined and driven, meaning that she's not one to let distractions get the best of her. Relationships Francisco Gómez Francisco and Alba knew each other long before she started working at the telephone company. They were young and in love, and escaped to the city together to live happy life together. However, that never happened. As soon as they landed in Madrid, she was towed away by the police because she was mistakenly accused of theft. She never heard from Francisco again until the present day, ignorant of him trying to find her for a long time. When she starts working at the Telephone Company, she encounters Francisco who recognises her as his childhood sweetheart. At first, she pretends not to know him but when he catches her trying to steal money from the safe she explains that she is being blackmailed by a police officer. He helps her by getting her the money she needs and the two of them kiss. Beltràn takes a photo of them and blackmails her, forcing her to keep working for him and not tell Francisco about it. Lidia is forced to tell Francisco she doesn’t love her anymore to keep his life and marriage from being destroyed. He later finds out through Victoria she lied to him to save him and tries to help her with Beltràn. Lidia tells him she has started to develop feelings for Carlos and he accepts her feelings, telling her she will always be Alba for him. Carlos Cifuentes Carlos and Lidia first met while she was on a mission to steal from the company. She found out that Carlos was the key keeper to the company vault and started flirting with him. Carlos was initially attracted to her and soon fell for her. Lidia started a relationship with him, at first only to get to the plans for the Rotary 7, but then developed feelings for him. He proposed to Lidia at the train station just when Francicsco turned up to tell her he had gotten the photos and she was a free woman now. She accepted Carlos’ proposal anyway as she has started to love him. However when Lidia stole and sold the plans for the Rotary, causing the company to be bought by another family, and when Francisco accidentally revealed her true identity to Carlos, the latter was hurt and broke up with Lidia. Victoria Victoria is first seen in the first episode, giving advice to Alba and addressing her by her rightful name. It is later shown in flashback episodes, that Victoria was in jail for a few hours while Alba was wrongfully imprisoned. Victoria is shown to be of a much higher class, is extremely independent and seemingly wealthy. She also appears to be confident, as she tells Alba that it will take her two hours maximum to get out of there, while it could take Alba days. Victoria returns later to bail Alba out of jail, and later, guides her through life, ensuring Alba learns that she must not rely on anyone - especially not a man - for anything in her life. Alba appears to have full trust in Victoria, which is uncommon and often confides in her. Gallery 1x01 Dreams Promotional Image 3.jpg 1x01 Dreams Promotional Image 8.jpg CB S3 Promotional Image.jpg Cable Girls Netflix Poster.jpg CB S3 Promotional Image 2.jpg 1x01 Dreams Promotional Image 9.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters